Scar: The Chronicles of a Bastard and his friends
by Tremor230
Summary: Rated M! I won't play nice here, and with this I am directly aiming at having you people hate me, it will be against every good memory the pokemon series gave you, I warned you. Summ: Scar (see story image) is a wild Pikachu with a dream, showing to the humans that he doesn't need them to be great, follow here his adventures. full details inside, looking for help in pokemon fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Funny one, I wish to destroy your (and Mine) childhood so here is what I am writing here ^ ^.**

**What happen when a complete ass-hole of a Pikachu decide to show everyone that he doesn't need a Trainer to actually kick some major ass? The sadistic bastard that is Scar will show you, he and his group of mis-fit mon will rock your world, kick your ass, steal your wallet and maybe fuck into unconsciousness your friends Pokemon you have on your belt.**

**Elements from multiple pokemon game, don't expect me to play fair, a lot of cursing, Sex and violence will be here, don't blame me if your memories about your favorite game are peed on, I warned you ^ ^. **

**We may call this "Pokemon: **_**Shadow**_** version" it will have its unique bad guys: Team Khaos and its Final legendary Pokemon (The one usually on the cover) this one I still have to decide in name and appearance, I only know that it will be a Dark/ Ghost Type one.**

**(You can help with that if you wish...yes I like asking your opinion, I can't be the only one working here ^ ^ tell me what kind of pokemon this Legendary is in the review: Name and appearances thank you))**

" **You bastard"** - Techniques

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or whatever I use or I will use, nor they pay me...unfortunately.**

**Chapter 1: A Mission born from Anger  
**

**Neonova – Blackwood forest – Hidden Cave - **

From a cave hidden in a dark part of the woods a little yellow creature came out yawning, scanning his surrounding with bleary, bloodshot eyes a male exemplar of Pikachu took several steps forward, distractingly scratching his ass.

"What have I done last night?" he said groaning going on all four and lifting one of the back legs, peeing on a tree.

"Oh God, I don't remember" he said watching his image on a puddle, three scratching marks on his right eye marking his face with pale colored flesh.

"SCAAAR! Get back to bed, Honey!" came a female voice from the cave.

"Ah Yeah! Now I remember" said Scar (The _Hero_ of our story) looking inside

On a bed of leaves was a female Sneasel looking at him with dreamy eyes

"Last night was amazing! But now I want some more attention" she said giggling

"I bet it was...listen, eeeh..." Scar tried saying

"Blades, Remember? You said you loved me and then..." the sneasel said blushing, touching the still wet spot behind her

"Aaah! Blades yeah, listen, it was funny and all mind you, but I have to go, good job taking me up the ass by the way, few people managed that, let's keep in touch" he said walking away

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN THAT LAST NIGHT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" she asked enraged

"No it has a meaning, it means that I fucked you until you almost lose your voice screaming, now please stop bitching about a one night stand" Scar said without looking back

"You-You BASTARD! I HATE YOU! WAAAAAAH!" the sneasel said running away crying

"Drama queen, but oh Arceus if she was good at deep-throats! it's almost a waste to let her go...naah! I'll find someone else, I'm sure of it" he said before reaching a small river to drink and wash himself

"Need something to do, pussies here are starting to run short and the few I didn't slept with are as ugly as a Muk's ass" Scar said washing his mouth with some water before spitting.

"Hey! A wild Pikachu!" yelled a voice from behind Scar.

"Oh for Fuck sake! Another one!" the scarred Pikachu said in annoyance

"GO! PIPLUP!" the Trainer yelled launching a ball, from there a blue bird came out

"Hi there! Are you ready to fight?" the Piplup asked, his little peck somehow twisted into a smile.

"Not really, why don't you just take that sack of flesh and go away? I have better things to do" Scar said glaring at the duo.

"Come on! We can be friends!" the blue bird pokemon said happily earning a death glare by the pikachu

"Friends? Do you think I wish to spend my time with you losers? If I have to have friends it will be on my terms...what is your level?" Scar said in a cold tone

"I'm at level 13!" Piplup said proudly

"Then fuck off, weakling" Scarr said disappearing in a blur and re-appearing in front of the piplup

"W-what!?" the bird said surprised

"I'm a Lv 26, you bitch, **SLAM!**" Moving his tail with force, Scar launched the little pokemon against his trainer, making the duo crash against a tree.

"A Lv 13? Who the hell do you think I am? Take out another of your _friends_ I challenge you! COME ON!" Scar said angrily scoffing at the young Trainer who called out a metapod.

"A metapod? Those idiots can only use **Hardening! **now I am pissed" Scar said darkly, grabbing the green Metapod that hardened his skin in self-defense

"YOU...DON'T...MESS...WITH...ME...UNDERSTOOD!?" Scar yelled angrily using the metapod as a blunt weapon to hit the trainer, leaving both Pokemon and guy heavily bruised and unconscious.

After the massacre ended Scar went over and started looking in the trainer's bag.

"Crap, crap, spare pokeballs, crap, potion (this may be useful), crap...another ball, I wonder who is inside" Scar said opening the white-and-red ball freeing a furry, grey colored creature as high as him

"A Minccino...in heat if I smell correctly, Eh! May as well _Help_ her, I always wondered how's fucking one" Scar said smirking at her

"W-Who are y-you?" the female creature asked fearfully

"Don't stutter, I hate when they do that, don't worry, your _Friend_ is alive, just unconscious, what about you? You seem in _Need_ of some company, I can help you if you want" Scar asked getting closer

"You...you want to rape me?" she asked trembling, she was a level 10, she was scared

"Rape? I don't do that sort of things, but if you want, I will make you scream so loud that the dead will raise" he said smirking at her blushing face

"I won't tell anyone that you had sex with another species, but you are the first Minccino I see since I came here...you won't find a partner any time soon" Scar said whispering in her ear

"Just...just be gentle" the now furiously blushing female said going on all four.

"I never do gentle" Scar said smirking and thrusting forward.

**Area near the couple – Woods -**

"My goodness, that brute will pay for this, I'll show him that he can't go around acting like he owns this land, after I have recovered of course" said a tall, green, snake-like creature moving on the forest floor.

He was a Serperior.

"Damn monkey! Here, I said it!...for me to talk in this rude manner...oh! How far I fell this time" he said whimpering as the burning marks on his body were still itching.

He was forced to flee from an Infernape, that other than being a Fire-type had the advantage of Level with him, the poor snake had to run away.

"I'll rest here a bit, no sense wasting my energies without a purpose" he said resting under a tree.

"_YES! YES! IT FEELS SO GOOOOD!_" came a female voice screaming in ecstasy.

"Oh dear! Doing this kind of things out in the open, such vulgarity!" The Serperior said disgusted

"_COME ON BITCH! I JUST STARTED, CLENCH THAT PUSSY MORE AND CRUSH MY COCK!_" a male voice demanded strongly

"What a foul language! Who may ever talk like this, I wonder" the Snake said shocked

"_SCAR-SAMA! SCAR-SAMA! I'M COMING! I'M COMING! AAAAAAAAHN!_" the female yelled letting out an high pitched orgasm

"_HERE I AM! TAKE MY LOAD YOU FUCKING CUM-BUCKET!_" the male yelled grunting darkly.

"Please tell me they finished" the Serperior muttered almost Physically Ill as the noise died.

"Umpf! Fainting after just one time, this is the down-side of fucking a virgin, but still, managing a cream-pie and a Facial at the same time is amazing, I'm just too cool hehehe!" Scar said nearing again the river to wash himself.

"Your kind sure has such a barbaric way to mate" the Serperior said getting closer

"What? Mating? It's was just sex, but sure you Serperiors are the snob of the forest, I don't think that you will understand" Scar answered shrugging.

"At least I hope that female Pikachu is okay, that screaming had me worrying" the snake said

"She was a Minccino, I can't simply wait another one of my kind for a simple fuck, if I am hard I just find a female in heat and make her happy" he said smirking.

"M-Mating with another species!? Arceus almighty what a disgusting thing to do!" the Serperior said almost puking

"Whatever...what's your name?" Scar asked

"I am Sir Greenwall leafenstone woodrich von mushinson IV, my great-grandfather was the first Serperior to reach this woods" the Serperior said in pride

"I'll just call you Green then, so? What the fuck did you want?" Scar asked

"I can say that you are a strong element sir..." Green asked

"Scar, they call me Scar" Scar said trailing his markings over his eye with a finger

"Sir Scar, I wish to ask you to help me dealing with a brute that is creating a mess in the great plain" Green said bowing his head

"A brute? Why should I help you?" Scar said laying on his back, a leaf covering his eyes

"I'll be forever in your debt if you help me! I can no longer protect this forest, before leaving this place I wanted to fight against this last foe, but he is a Fire-type, I couldn't do anything" Green said

"Same question, second verse, why should I help you?" Scar asked

"I beg you! The other inhabitants of the forest choose another serperior as protector saying that I am too weak...I can't go away like this, it will throw my lineage in the filth, I HAVE to defeat that evil monster!" Green said in tears

"...FINE! Just don't you dare sobbing, what's his level?" Scar asked glaring at him

"He is a Lv 28 Infernape, vicious and sadistic" Green answered shuddering at the memory

"The infernapes are not vicious nor sadistic, they are a bunch of idiots who throw their shit at the others of their group to prove their strength...fine, even if it will be a little difficult I _May_ help you, but after this I will electrocute alive whoever try even to just coming near my cave, I'm not here to save your asses, I have my life!" Scar said angrily getting up.

"Thank you sir Scar! You have no idea how much you are helping me! Let's go, I'll show you the way" Green said moving forward, still whimpering for his wounds

"Oh for Arceus sake! Back there there is an unconscious Trainer, watch in his bag and take his ailments, I won't listen to your whining for the whole Fucking Time!"

"S-Stealing from an human? Such vulgarity!" Green said shocked

"I Hate when people stutter, now go there and take that medications, I won't help you otherwise" Scar said sitting down

"Okay, okay I'll do it" Green said going back.

"Be fast, I don't have all day!" Scar yelled to the snake

"I-I found them...that-that Minccino was covered in...in" the even greener Serperior said once he returned few minutes later.

"In Cum? Yeah, I come a lot usually" Scar said in pride

"Where...where did you keep all that" Green asked disbelievingly

"Here" Scar said showing his...please don't make me say that.

I'm talking about a Pillar of flesh, a Pole longer than his whole body, something so big that even a Tauros or a Rapidash (a Bull and an Horse) would be ashamed to have between their legs, an huge..._Thing, _for your sake don't picture the biggest and thickest cock you have ever seen while cumming gallons upon gallons of white, sticky sperm attached to a cute yellow Rat with puffy red cheeks.

But I bet you already did ^ ^.

"PLEASE TAKE IT AWAY!" Green pleaded looking away in disgust

"My record is fucking a female Charizard into a coma" Scar said smirking

"Please let's focus on our mission, I beg you..." Green said walking forward, trying to forget the monstrous erection the other showed him.

**Neonova Woods – Great Tree - **

The Great Tree was an huge plant where the momentary guardian of the forest sleep, from his high branches he or she could observe the whole extension of the forest and act in its defense.

"Hu-uh-AAAH! Who are you to disturb Pyro's rest!" the Infernape said jumping angrily on an high branch, the flames on his head burning fiercely as to show his anger.

"Oh joy! You even talk in third person! Sure as hell you must have been the smartest between the eggs" Scar said smirking at the literally _fuming_ monkey.

"Pyro will smash you for that! **Mach Punch!**" Pyro said while jumping from the tree and nailing Scar on the stomach

"BUAAAGH!" the scarred pikachu said flying back

"You won't win this time! **Leech Seed!**" taking the opportunity to attack Green spat few dozen seed on the unprotected back of the Infernape, the tiny gems sending their roots into the monkey flesh

"AAAGH! Pyro will kill you this time, you green worm!" Pyro said angered as he tried to reach the seeds using his tail and hands, failing to remove them

"**SLAM!**" Scar yelled hitting the fire monkey and making it crash against the Great tree.

"Leech seed? What Level are you?" Scar asked in shock

"I am a level 20" Green answered looking down

"WHAT!? WHEN THE FUCK DO YOU PLANNED TO TELL ME?" the yellow poke said

"Not now, He is coming!" Green said pointing at Pyro with his tail.

"**FLAME WHEEL!**" the Infernape said spinning on himself, the torch on his head covering his body in fire and turning him into a walking Inferno of Flames, the seeds burning away under the heat.

"FUCK! **Thundershock!**" Scar said launching a great deal of electricity towards the flaming Infernape as a giant thunder

"Dodge!" Green said pushing his companion away as the attack scratched the pikachu's tail

"It hurts dammit! **Double Team!**" Scar yelled charging towards the monkey, his speed leaving back after images

"**Fury Swipe!**" Pyro said trying to use his hands to attack the rodent

"TOO SLOW!" Scar yelled dodging under a swipe an hitting the Infernape's stomach with an headbutt

"**ENERGY BALL!**" Green yelled hitting Pyro's back with a ball of condensed green energy, launching the infernape far away

"**Energy Ball**? That's a _TM_! Where in the hell did you take that!" Scar asked surprised

"That trainer had one...I once saw an human use it so I tried to do the same, it worked" Green answered blushing

"AH! I like you, you know that?" Scar said grinning

"PYRO WILL KILL YOU! **F-FLAM...FLAME W-W**" the Infernape tried saying, but few sparks started running thorough him

"It seems that my little trick finally worked, don't you know that touching one of us it's dangerous? We may be cute, unfortunately, but our body it's able to produce enough energy to lit a city, that energy usually go thorough our fur too, touching us may paralyze you, we call it **Static**, do you like it?" Scar said getting face-to face with the downed Infernape

"Da-da-damn...y-y-you" Pyro managed saying

"I hate when people stutter...**SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAAAAM!**" Scar said repetitiously hitting the Infernape's head with his tail, the monkey' teeth flying everywhere under each attack

"Leave me some, please! **Energy Ball!**" Green said hitting Pyro's in the face making him crash against the Great tree, unconscious.

"Ah! That's what I call a good workout!" Scar said using one of the potions he stole on himself, the burning marks disappearing with a sizzling sound.

"What do we do with him?" Green said watching the defeated monkey

"We tied him and..." Scar started saying

"An Infernape! Catch it!" a Trainer said launching a ball to the Pokemon, catching it

"Well, at least we know that he won't give us any more problems, right Sir Scar?...Sir Scar?" green said watching the Pikachu looking lost for a moment

"He...Caught Him? After all the pain we had to endure in the fight...that brat take and catch him? Like that?" Scar said disbelievingly, watching the young trainer jumping around happily

"This are things that happen, Sir Scar, it's not the first time I see a trainer catching one of us after finding him or her exhausted after a battle.

"He was my prey! My prey! MY PREEEEEY!" Scar screamed in rage as he latched to the trainer's head

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DIIIIIEEE!" Scar yelled discharging all at once the electricity he had in his body, a blinding light covering the scene as he was trying to kill the boy

"**ENERGY BALL!**" Green yelled in panic hitting Scar and disentangling him from the Trainer

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL THAT BRAT!" Scar yelled as Green went in front of him, trying to stop the enraged Pikachu

"HE IS JUST AN HUMAN KID! KILLING HIM WILL RESOLVE NOTHING!" Green tried saying

"Stop justifying them! All I hear from you all is how we are supposed to live alongside them, look instead what happen, they catch us, forcing their _Friendship_ on us and denying our right to be free! For what? A fucking badge! A badge and the title of Champion, did you see? We do all the work fighting for them and they took the glory! I asked to one of them, did you know how the pokemon team of the trainer is remembered? A little plaque listing their species under the name of the trainer, AND NOTHING ELSE!" Scar yelled in rage.

"What is your point then?" Green asked trying to calm him down

"My point?" he asked

"Exactly, why are you telling me this?" Green asked

"Why..." Scar wondered, his anger momentarily forgotten.

A shiny case attracted his attention, from the unconscious, and miraculously alive, trainer's bag.

"His badge holder..." Scar said looking at the little box.

It was in that moment that a flash of inspiration caught him, finally deciding what to do.

"Hey, Green, did you reached an higher level?" Scar asked

"Yeah, I am at Level 22 at the moment, why?" Green said

"Do you still want to protect this place?" He then asked

"Not really, I am still too weak to continue with this job, I am afraid to admit that my growing rate is too slow" Green answered with a sigh

"Then come with me, I have a little project that you may like" Scar said with an evil grin on his face

"What do you have in mind?" Green asked

"How did appear to you the notion of fighting the League and defeat both Elite Four and the Champion?" Scar asked

"You want us to be captured by a trainer? I thought that you hated that" Green said in surprise

"I am talking about winning the badges and the League WITHOUT a Trainer" Scar said making the serperior go wide-eye

"A-ARE YOU INSANE!? They will never let us do that!" Green said in shock

"Why not? After all, the Trainer's only job is using ailments and strategies while letting the Pokemon fights, we only need a strategist to coordinate us and few others to fight those elements we can't win against" Scar explained

"That...may actually work if you put it like that, I should know someone that will help us talk with the humans, his name is Spirit, he is a Lucario" Green said

"A Lucario? That monk will never help us, he will be too focused in meditating and all that bullshit" Scar said dismissively

"But his psychic powers will help us communicating with the humans, he will be our _voice"_ Green said again

"FINE! Let's go talk with this Doggy friend of yours"

"Pay attention, he is a Level 31" Green said getting a surprised whistle from Scar

"Let's go then" Scar said walking away

"And the boy?" Green said pointing at the Trainer

"He will be fine, a lot of humans usually pass here, it's the fastest way towards the city" Scar answered without looking behind.

**Neonova – Caves at the summit of the Mountains – Spirit's nest - **

"Spirit? Are you there? It's me, Greenwall! I need to talk you!" Green said poking his head inside the cave's mouth.

"I know it's you, Greenwall, your **Aura** speaks to me, who is the little Pikachu following you? His spirit it's even more tempestuous than any other electric- element Pokemon I had ever seen" Spirit's voice said echoing from the cave.

"I made a proposition to Green, and he said that you would have accepted, doggy-boy!" Scar said smirking at the soft growl coming from the cave.

"Why should it interest me, little rat?" Spirit asked

"I want to beat the Gym Leaders, the Elite Fours and the Champion...without a trainer" Scar said smirking

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" the surprised scream reached them as an explosion, amplified by the walls of the cave, a fast patting the signal of the arriving of the running Lucario.

The bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon had a predominantly blue and black fur, a short, round spike adorning the back of each forepaw and his chest, the fur on his torso was cream-colored and blue on his thighs resembling shorts, the four small black appendages on his head were moving erratically as he tried to choke Scar.

"YOU ARE A DAMNED IDIOT TO THINK THAT! THEY WILL CATCH US THE MOMENT WE STEP INSIDE THE CITY! THE HUMANS WON'T EVEN LET US GO _NEAR_ THE GYM!" Spirit yelled while shaking Scar using his hold he had on the Pikachu small body.

"Spirit? I think you are killing him" Green tried saying

"Uh?" Spirit muttered, watching the spinning-eyed Pikachu trying to recompose himself.

"We wanted to ask you because you said to me that you could talk to humans using your telepathy, you can easily explain our intentions to them" Green explained

"This doesn't mean that we would succeed, the trained Pokemon have special techniques we don't know and their trainer can use medicines to cure their injuries, their advantages are too much" the Lucario said

"Green learned to use the humans _TM _and _HM_, he will help us with those, I know how to use the medicines the humans have at their disposal, we only need someone able to talk to humans and another smart enough to create strategies for us, we don't need those meat-bags!" Scar said with a raspy voice, scratching his sore neck

"Sorry for my outburst, my friend, do you really think they will let us do that? Humans are famous for being traitors, they may just use our weakened state after a fight for catching us" Spirit said

"They are prideful as well, saying that we don't need them may make them lose their temper and let us fight just to show us _who is in charge_, as for catching us, we only need one or more companions acting as guards, once the fight its over and we have the badge, the guards will take us out, destroying whatever will try to stop us" Scar said

"We can try, the first gym is near the forest entrance, I may know someone able to act as Strategist and Guard at the same time, it's a Charmeleon called Flame, he is really lazy, but smarter than any Pokemon I have ever seen" Spirit said

"If you say so" Scar said shrugging, he and the Serperior following Spirit down a path between the trees.

"I have to admit that your plan is almost an invitation to failure, but should we succeed we would become legendary" Spirit admitted while they finally left the mountain behind, the Lucario pointing at a series of caves with most of the entrances covered by plants.

"Bah! I decided to do this just because I was tired of being bothered by trainers, if I manage this I will show that I don't need them" Scar said looking around as Spirit signaled them to follow him inside a rather hidden entrance.

"Did you take into consideration that this may instead make things worse, Sir Scar?" Green asked as they reached the deepest part of the cave.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Use your tail to make some light, Scar, from here on the place is like a maze and Flame change place weekly, I need to see the _trails_ he usually leave behind for me in case I need him" Spirit asked as the Pikachu moved his tail up, little sparks circling around it as he was using **Flash** to illuminate the cave

"That's a masterfully controlled **Flash**, my friend" Green said smiling

"I trained hard...so? Why you said that my plan could make things worse?" Scar asked again

"Uh? Oh Dear! I was distracted by Spirit, I am sorry, I was saying that by showing how you do NOT need a trainer to be powerful may instead attract some audacious _Collectors_ or _Fanatics_ eager to capture the Fabled _Scarred Pikachu_" Green answered

"Fanatics? You mean those freaks going around blathering about _Gotta_ _Catch 'em All_?" Scar asked

"Sadly yes, I think that Greenwall's idea is not too far from the truth, I heard about a trainer that tried to _Catch_ Arceus himself" Spirit said looking at a series of rocks, few hidden scratches attracting his curiosity.

"BLASPHEMY!" Green yelled outraged

"HEY! SHUT UP, I AM SLEPING!" A Zubat said from the ceiling

"Sorry" The Serperior said with a little bow

"It's already hard to sleep with all those trainers passing by, at least you try and be silent" another Zubat said with a growl.

"Quit talking to them, there are a few thousands of them here, we risk to die of old age if you start apologizing to every one of them...stupid overcrowded caves, you can't do a step without meeting a Zubat..." Scar said almost tripping on a rock

"HEY! Me sleeping here!" one of the _rocks_ said glaring at the Pikachu

"Or damned Geodudes" Scar said glaring back.

"Do not worry, Greenwall, voices also said that he kicked the boy out of his temple, closing the only entrance to stop any other attempt" Spirit said smiling as he apparently _deciphered_ the scratches on the wall.

"So? This friend of yours?" Scar asked annoyed

"This way, we are near an hidden exit, at this time he is probably sleeping, but he won't attack me, stay close, we are almost there" the Lucario said as he started moving again.

"By the way, I said that I want to do this, but what I didn't tell you is that I will _disappear_ after the whole thing" Scar said grinning

"Disappear? How?" Green asked curious

"There is a small island in the middle of nowhere, so small even maps did not show it, there I found a cave big enough to live in, a small source of potable water and a series of big bushes of berries for the food, once won the title of Champion I will move there, there is a Staraptor that owes me a favor, he will take me half-way there where a Starmie will pick me towards the island, the dude is mute and won't reveal the position, I dare someone finding me there" Scar answered

"How did you find it?" Spirit asked

"A female Goldeen took me there, she wanted us to live together after a _funny night_ together...luckily she got caught by a trainer, but I still visit the island from time to time, old man Kraven is a Gyarados that guards it for me, it helps giving a Magikarp the help needed for evolving, they treat it like a Life-long debt" the Pikachu answered smirking.

"A Goldeen? How?" Spirit asked stopping, looking at the small yellow rat curiously

"I can keep my breath in for a long time, enough to spend some _quality time_ under water" Scar answered

"Sick bastard, why I asked" the Lucario muttered angrily, shaking his head as the group finally reached the exit, the light almost blinding them.

They were now in a small cave deprived of the _ceiling_, a small pond of water on the side filled by a tiny stream coming from the rocks like a miniaturized Fall.

"Flame! It's me, Spirit! I need a favor!" the Lucario called out towards the small opening in the rock on the opposite side of the pond.

"_Mendokuse!_ What happened this time?" a voice asked lazily, showing that the one talking was barely awake

"Come out, we need to talk to you" Spirit said

"Aye-aye...can you come back tomorrow? I was having a little pause" the voice replied sleepy

"A pause? From what?" Scar asked

"_Yawn!_...Cloud-watching, it's more tiring of what it looks like" the pokemon answered

"Oh for Arceus' sake! **THUNDERSHOCK!**" Scar yelled annoyed, the electric attack hitting the voice's source in a deafening explosion, sending debris and small rocks everywhere.

"I...don't think that it was necessary the use of violence" Green said with wide eyes

"_Cough!_ I concur...you should have said that it was SO important _Cough!_" Flame the charmelleon said dragging himself out, his gold-colored skin darkened by sooth as he coughed up few barks of smoke "Almost got me, you troublesome rat" he muttered angrily, dusting himself.

"Ah! A _Shiny_ Charmelleon!" Scar said grinning

"Yeah, those trainers called me like that once or twice...why do you think that I went into hiding?" Flame answered with half-lidded eyes, another yawn escaping him.

"If I can ask, Sir Flame, what's your Level?" Green asked

"Me? I am a Level 28, reached that last week, so? What do you want? I am still sleepy" Flame asked annoyed

"I warn you...you may not like this" Spirit said rising his hands up

"Whatever, come on, tell me! So I can go back sleeping" Flame asked groaning

"Lazy-ass, I bet you fall asleep even while mating" Scar said smirking

"Happened only once actually, the fore-play went a little too long for my tastes" the golden lizard admitted

"Well, Sir Flame, we would be grateful if you could accept our proposal" Green asked moving forward

"About what?"

"I am assembling a group of _friends_ in order to fight the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four and the Champion" Scar said crossing his arms

"And the trainer? I don't see humans with you, did he send you as an emissary?" Flame asked

"No trainers, just us pokemon against those meat-bags for the title of Champions" Scar answered

"...**Fire fang!**" Flame yelled trying to bite the small yellow creature with blazing fangs, Spirit moving between the two "**Force Palm!**" the Lucario screamed nailing the other on the chest, launching him back

"Do not interfere, Spirit! I am..." Flame said as Green and Scar launched their attack

"**ENERGY BALL/ THUNDERSHOCK!**" both yelled as the green sphere of energy moved towards the charmelon while a thunder fell from above him

"WOAH! **EMBER!**" Flame said barely dodging, a rain of little flames were then shoot out of his mouth towards the two.

"STOOOP!" Spirit yelled enraged, his body covered in the blue hue of his Aura.

"Eh! Why? It was getting interesting" Scar said angrily

"He has a point, Flame! Even if he wishes to do this just to appease his ego, like this we will still be able to show that we are not just _Instruments_, but that we can achieve the same result of the humans!" the Lucario said

"Before those two attacked, I was saying that I wanted to test them in a fight, but if you brought them here then it wasn't necessary, but I see that they are prepared...I didn't know that your kind could use **Energy Ball**, I thought it was one of those techniques only humans knows how to teach" Flame said surprised

"My friends call me Greenwall or _Green_, but yes, I learned how to use the _TM_ and _HM_ trainers use" Green answered

"That may be greatly useful, what about ailments? Berries can help only up to a certain point" the charmelleon then asked

"Leave that to me, buddy, I spent quite some time kicking some trainer's ass, after pillaging a little I learned everything about those potions, ether and whatnot" Scar said smirking proudly.

"That is another problem solved then, as Greenwall said I should be the strategist of the group, right?" Flame asked

"Exactly, you should help us with strategies and as a _Guard_, once the fight is over you should protect the ones tired after the fight so to escort us out" Spirit said

"That is reasonable, but we will need other two _Guards_ at the very least, otherwise if I too am forced to fight I won't be able to protect the others" the fire-type mon said nodding

"So you accept?" Scar asked

"_Mendokuse_...if I don't do this Spirit will never stop whine about it afterwards...FINE! I'll do it, I'll help you" Flame said groaning

"I don't whine, thank you" Spirit said growling as the group moved out of the caves to reach the main road towards the city.

**Neonova – main road – near the town - **

"So We need another _guard_? Fuck! Like this we will never be ready!" Scar said throwing his arms up

"Patient, my friend, every challenge requires the right preparations" Green said

"Any idea about who should be the second _Guard_?" Spirit asked

"A psychic one would be great, his or her telekinesis and hypnosis should be able to keep people at bay" Flame answered

"Aren't those all about meditation and shit like that? I don't think that their _inner eye_ will tell them to help us" Scar said smirking

"Depends on who you ask, few of them are quite fond for battles" Spirit the Lucario answered

"Oh dear! A trainer!" Green said as a kid with a little net reached them

"Whoa! A mass encounter! And a Shiny too! AWESOME! _Go Caterpie!_" the kid said launching his ball, a little worm coming out of it

"Yay! I will defeat you!" the mon said happily

"Green? Do you mind?" Scar asked groaning

"May as well...**Vine Whip!**" the Serperior said as a long vine sprouted from his back, hitting the little caterpie fast on the head, slamming him down cracking the terrain under the pressure

"Can I? **Fire Fang!**" Flame said sprinting forward, grabbing the little pokemon to munch him with fire covered fangs, _spitting_ him at his trainer's feet, unconscious

"Noo! _Go Caterpie!_" the boy said launching a second ball, calling out a SECOND little worm

"Oh Arceusdammit! He has three of those" Scar groaned

"Let's deal with him...without maiming if possible" Spirit said walking forward

"After you" Green said leaving his place to the Lucario

"Attack, Caterpie!" the boy ordered as the pokemon moved forward

"**Force Palm!**" hitting his enemy with an Aura-covered palm-thrust Spirit ended the fight by launching the small creature back against the trainer's head, knocking him down

"Two in one hit, nice!" Scar said grinning, moving towards the downed trainer

"Crap, crap, two potions and some money. Bleah! A fucking noob! All talk and no skills" Scar said looking inside the boy's bag

"Where do you keep the stuff you take from them usually?" Flame asked

"I usually keep them in my hideout, but from now on we will take this boy's _Holding belt_, it can miniaturize everything to keep it in the twelve pockets" Scar said taking away the belt from the boy's pants and wearing it diagonally across his chest

"Does those have a limit about holding?" Spirit asked as the group started moving again

"99 pieces for each object...don't ask me how it can hold all that shit and don't weight a ton, I don't know" the Pikachu answered shrugging

"You know a lot about Humans" Flame said

"Escaped several capture attempts, the closest one was with a _Megaball_, the bastard almost got me, luckily I learned how to overcharge the _lock_ of the pokeballs otherwise by now I would be somewhere sprouting bullshit about friendship and such, since then I decided to learn as much as I could about them...as an human once said _Know thy enemy_" Scar answered

"What is it like? Inside a ball" Green asked

"It's...strange...you feel kinda at peace, you feel safe, as if the world couldn't hurt you while inside that thing, the _stronger_ the ball the stronger is the feeling, if you are not fast and strong-willed enough that became almost _addicting_, making you feel the NEED to be caught just to stay in that _bubble_ for as long as you can, once there you became _malleable_, ready to believe that the trainer is you dearest friend, I saw some of those captured going into depression when the trainer free them, in some cases even leaving themselves die because in _withdrawal_ from that connection with their trainer" Scar answered

"Did they do it on purpose?" Spirit asked

"I will gladly say _yes_ to that, but looking at some of them, I think they just wanted a way to catch us without the risk of the pokemon hurting himself while trying to escape, like that they cut the _animosity_ down enough that the capture is secure, without knowing that the sensation is in fact addictive, otherwise you couldn't see criminals and police officers fight with the same kind of pokemon, what they don't know is that their _friends_ are fighting just in hope of returning to their pokeballs" he answered

"I saw trainers treat us nicely, some of them even kept out of the ball all the time, it gives you hope that maybe someone DO consider us friends" Flame said

"Let's hope so then, because it will only mean that I used to meet only ass-holes back there" the pikachu said sighing

"Here we are, Rockwell town" Spirit said as they reached the town entrance

"There I can see a _Pokemon_ _Center_, follow me" Scar said motioning them to silently follow him

"Isn't it dangerous entering there? It is frequented by trainers" Spirit said

"I know the nurse" Scar said smirking

"Oh please tell me you didn't do _that_ with an human too!" Spirit said turning from blue to green

"No" he answered to the others elation

"I just eat her out from time to time" he then said

"BLUUUAAARGH!" the other three had to run in the bushes, emptying their stomachs

"You should try instead, it's amazing" he answered _tapping_ on the back door

"It's...it's..._Humanity!_" Green said sickened

"Eh! You three should come out of your caves more often, the times are changing" Scar answered shrugging

"Who's there? SCAR!" the female nurse said squealing happily, hugging the little rat to her chest, nuzzling

"She knows your name?" Green asked

"It was her to call me like that in the first place" he answered

"What are you doing here? You know it's dangerous to come here" the nurse said looking around for other people

"_Excuse me miss Nurse, but we were hoping to have your help_" the woman could hear Spirit's thoughts in her head

"W-Who's talking?" she asked looking around

"_It's me, I can communicate with your kind using my powers_" the Lucario said moving forward

"Ah! Sorry then, for an instant you scared me, you are friends of Scar?" she asked

"_Yes, we would like to use your machine to restore us, we have a mission that requires our body to be in top conditions_" Spirit said nodding

"I don't know, we are supposed to help only trainers here" the woman said

"Hoy! Spirit? Can you make me talk to her?" Scar asked

"Yes, touch my back an talk using your mind" he answered as the Pikachu hopped down from the woman to climb on the dog's head

"_Yo! Sweet-lips! Do you hear me?_" Scar asked smirking

"Scar!?" the nurse asked surprised

"_The one and only! Come on, let us use that thing, it will cost you nothing, no-one will know_" he asked

"But...if someone see us I will be in trouble" she said worried

"_I will _repay_ you, deeply"_ Scar said smirking at her blush

"It's...it's wrong to do things like that, and I have a boyfriend now" she said looking away

"_And he is crap compared to me, right? Come on! I know you want to_" he said teasingly

"I..." she tried saying

"_You know I won't tell, and you know you like it exactly for how WRONG it is_" Scar said as his smirk widened

"Just...enter and do it" the nurse said keeping the door opened

"Her race too can be disgusting" Spirit said shaking his head

"Just because you never _taste_ it, it's amazing" Scar said jumping back in the woman's arms that hugged him in a disturbingly _possessive _way

Few minutes later the group finished their treatment, the three _strangers_ waiting outside for their friend to _pay_ for the nurse help.

"I can't believe he is doing that" Green said gaggling

"Eeh! As he said, times are changing...I saw an human woman order to an Ivysaur to use **Vine Whip** on her ass and liking the sensation" Flame said sighing

"There are stories about human men hunting down Gardevoirs just for that" Spirit said

"Male or female? Outside of rare cases that turn into a Garlade they look the same" Green asked

"I think it doesn't matter in that case, but I think they _obviously_ look for females" Spirit answered

"Sick bastards" Flame said

"DONE! We can go now" Scar said coming out with a wide smile on his face

"Five more minutes" the nurse said following him on wobbly legs, leaning against the door-frame with glazed eyes

"_Sorry, we need to go_" Spirit said rapidly, pushing the others away before their yellow friend could have a change of heart and return there.

"So we are ready?" Flame asked

"Yep! She gave me some medicines for burning marks, several potions, paralysis, frostbites and even sleep ailments!" Scar said patting the belt

"We still don't have _TM _or _HM,_ but I am ready to use them once we get some" Green said nodding

"Good! I will be the one on the front to speak with the humans at the Gym, Flame?" Spirit asked

"I will take the back, this should be a Rock-element Gym so Green and Spirit will be on the front-line with me as support should the fight be too hard, Scar will take care of healing and act as _Guard_ with me once we are done, his element is weak against them, but is non-electrical attacks should still help us" Flame said

"Very well, let's go then!" Green said as they started moving

**Neonova – Rockwell Town – Gym - **

"I am Stephan, master of the Rocks and King of the stones!" a big muscular man with a skin-tight shirt and Mimetic pants said grinning at the new trainer that reached him.

"My friend, your boisterous introduction never cease to amaze me" a man with spiky blond hair said scratching the little Vulpix around his neck behind the ear, the pokemon yipping happily at the attentions

"Ah, Minato! You are instead too much relaxed! That Vulpix still has to evolve" Stephan answered

"My little Naruto here will evolve once he is ready, right?" the blond man answered caressing his companion

"_Vulpi-Vulpix!_" the little fox answered

In that moment the door of the Gym exploded thanks to a well-placed fireball of Flame, launching the thing against the far-away wall, scaring he few trainers in there.

"_HERE WE ARE, BITCHES!" _Scar said from Spirit's head

"_We are here to demonstrate that Pokemon don't need trainers to win the badges, we demand to fight with the gym leader by ourselves!_" Spirit said fiercely, his _voice_ echoing in everyone's mind

"What!? Ahahaha! That's rich! You little critters needs us! Capture them" Steohan said with a booming laugh

"_What? Are you a little scary princess? Do you fear to become our little bitch?_" Scar asked grinning

"Let them try, is actually a good idea, I will use this for my research" Minato said grabbing Stephan's shoulder

"What!?" the man said surprised

"I am Minato Namikaze, Gym Leader of Firegood city, I wish to study how different the strength of a _trained _Pokemon is against a _wild_ one, can I watch this fight and make you some questions later? I can give you my word that I will personally escort you out and stop whoever will try to catch you" he said kneeling to go eye-level with Spirit

"_You know that for a lot of us an human's word means nothing?" _Spirit said

"I thought so, but still I ask you to trust me" Minato said

"Come on! Tou-san is a good guy! I can help you people too 'ttebayo!" the little Vulpix said smirking

"Dad? You see him as a father?" Green asked surprised

"Yup! He didn't even caught me, he just cured my wounds and freed me, I went back in gratitude and I am his companion since then" he answered

"Shit! That's strange" Scar said surprised

"So? Will you give me a chance?" Minato asked

"_So be it, but pay attention, we will attack you too should you try something_" the Lucario said as the others nodded

"Let me guess, you convinced them, don't you, Naruto? Good boy!" the man said happily, scratching the Vulpix belly with an huge smile

"_Vuuuuulpix!_" the fox said cooing happily

"Please, take a room you two!" Scar said groaning

"THEN SO BE IT! COME AT ME! ME AND MY POKEMON WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL!" Stephan said growling, making the other trainers move away

"Hey! I was here first! I have to beat you before that loser Satoshi come here!" the trainer in front of Stephan said in anger

"Fuck off, Brat! I have a lesson to teach them!" the mansaid grabbing the boy to shove him away, a feral smile on his face

"Come on! I am waiting for you!" he said launching the first of his pokeballs

"_I shall be your first challenger!"_ Green said before moving forward

"I'll guide you, pay attention" Flame said moving in the _trainer position_

"Eyes open, guys! It starts now!" Spirit said as he and Scar moved to cover the two's back

The challenge was finally starting!

**The end!**

**Yes, I am writing this **_**kind**_** of story, HATE ME! I will feed on your hate, becoming stornger MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ^ ^**

**I am joking, I just want to write something**_** different**_** I just hope no-one found this offensive.**

**Tell me if you have some suggestion, next chapter will have the complete **_**list**_** of the members of Scar's group.**

**Please Review, Follow favourite please ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**We may call this "Pokemon: **_**Shadow**_** version" it will have its unique bad guys: Team Khaos and its Final legendary Pokemon (The one usually on the cover) this one I still have to decide in name and appearance, I only know that it will be a Dark/ Ghost Type one.**

**Elements from multiple pokemon game, don't expect me to play fair, a lot of cursing, Sex and violence will be here, don't blame me if your memories about your favourite game are peed on, I warned you ^ ^. **

**(About the legendary: If you are interested, you can help with that if you wish by telling me what kind of pokemon this Legendary is in the review: Name and appearances thank you ^ ^)**

" **You bastard"** - Techniques

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or whatever I use or I will use, nor they pay me...unfortunately.**

**Chapter 2: The first of a little collection of pieces of tin**

**Neonova - Rockwell Town – Gym - **

"So you want to challenge us humans without trainers? I don't know you are a bunch of idiots or a bunch crazy bastards, it doesn't matter, after this I will capture you all, even if not Rock-type, just the satisfaction will be enough, ah!" Stephan said grinning

"My friend, underestimating your foe is the first step towards defeat" Minato said smiling, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor near pokemon the group

"Shut up, Minato! You will make me lost my concentration!" the muscle mountain said growling

"_So? Can we please start? I am eager to measure myself against your Team_" Green said as his Lucario friend's powers managed to relay the Serperior's confident speech and tone

"What a royal pokemon you are! ARH-ARH-ARH! This may be funny after all!" Stephan said launching the first of his pokeballs, a spherical mass of rocks with four arms coming out of it

"Gra-ha-ha-ha! Me is Ravine! Me will defeat you" the Graveler said with a deep laugh

"Sorry if I sound nosey, but I wish to know your level, is that possible?" Green asked curiously

"Ah! Me is Level 16!" the graveler said in pride

A tense silence fell in the Gym at that

"_WHAT?!"_ Scar screamed in rage

"_Isn't he too low in level to be with a Gym Leader?_" Green asked

"What do you mean?" Stephan asked back between clenched teeth

"Aah! I get it, you people don't know how it works, right?" Minato said grinning

"_Apparently we miss few important details, yes_" Spirit said nodding

"You see, in order to make the whole _trainer _ordeal...well, _possible_, the Pokemon League Organization (PLO) decided to choose Gym Leaders on a Level-wise kind of approach, since the **_Rocking Badge_** is always the first no matter from which city you start your _Path_ towards the Elite Four it's obvious that the pokemon encountered in the gym are fairly, sorry my friend, _weaker_ than the next that is weaker than the third and so on, it was done to make things a little easier since the majority of the new trainers are fairly young and inexperienced, once the Gym Leader become _Too strong,_ he/she can ask for substitution and try his/her luck with the Elite Four, hoping to substitute one of them in the League" the blond Gym Leader explained

"_You sacs of flesh are ridiculous, if we don't see a worthy opponent we don't even show up to fight, if instead there is one we then show up to have a little fight, we don not give losers an easy way to gain experience_" Scar said scoffing

"And the few still showing up even with enormous and obvious difference in power?" Minato asked

"_Idiots exists in our kind too, let's start please, I need a nap_" Flame answered yawning

"Whatever! Destroy him!" Stephan yelled as the Graveler charged forward

"Oh dear, I guess I have no other choice then" Green said sighing, calmly moving forward

"Me will win! **Rock Smash!**" Ravine said punching the terrain, the floor exploding sending debris towards the Serperior

"_HM_ or not, excuse me, but I need to win" Green answered sprinting forward, ignoring the small cuts the stones were giving him

"Use **Wrap**, no need to wound him too much, just rend him unconscious" Flame said lazily, trying to ignore a certain blond scribbling furiously on a pad while taking measurement of him while muttering about '_similar body masses between shiny and not'_

"As you wish, my friend" Green answered wrapping himself around the Rock-type mon

"Let me go, you green worm!" Ravine said trying to pry his enemy off by grabbing him

"For your information, Sir Ravine, I am a Lv 22, sorry but I will need your defeat to go on" Green said as he started constricting

"GRAAAH!" the graveler screamed as _cracks_ started appearing on his body

"TAKE THAT BASTARD OFF! FIGHT BACK!" Stephan ordered enraged

"ME SQUASH YOU!" Ravine said finally taking an hold of the Serperior to slam him on the ground

"BUAH!" coughing up some blood the graveler stumbled back a little, glaring at his enemy with hate-filled eyes

"**Harden**!" Ravine said crossing his arms in front of his face, his body shining momentarily as his _skin_ hardened

**With Flame and the others - **

"_Mendokuse_, use energy ball and take him down, this is taking too much" Flame said annoyed

"Yes, I can use **harden **too, wanna see _where?"_ Scar said while talking to a trainer's Chikorita, making her blush crimson

"Take you head out of your guts for a minute please" Spirit said growling

"Call you later" the Pikachu whispered to the leaf-type mon, making her nod eagerly

**Back to the fight**

"I shall finish this quickly! **Energy Ball**!" Green said shooting a green sphere towards the graveler, throwing him back

"You have no trainer! How you know Human technique?" the Rock mon asked

"_I learned the sublime art of TM and HM teaching_" Green answered taking out two long vines from his back

"AWESOME!" Minato screamed while madly taking notes with the vulpix near him cheering for the Serperior

"**Vine Whip!**" Green yelled launching the two appendages at the Graveler that caught them in his hands, starting a strength contest between the two

"Me destroy you, green worm" he said pulling the Serperior towards him

"**Tackle!**" Ravine said charging forward, hitting Green's face with his elbow, disentangling the two vines and launching the green pokemon back

"Buargh!" the green mon said as he went slammed on the ground, bleeding at the mouth

"You are going down! Ah-ha!" Stephan said happily

"Me win, little worm!" the graveler said smirking

"I am not a worm, I am the Proud descendant of the Von Mushinson Bloodline! **LEAF STORM!**" Green said surprising his enemy by summoning a veritable _storm_ of leaves that engulfed the graveler, lifting him from the terrain, covering him in cuts as each leaf was as sharp as a blade, the green tornado disappearing in a shower of broken leaves as the Graveler fell down towards the floor

"**Vine Whip!**" Green then said grabbing the rock mon in a crushing grip, slamming him down head-first, fragments of the rock-type pokemon flying everywhere

"_Your companion is unable to continue, call him back_" Spirit said to a seething Gym Leader

"FINE! Go Onix!" Stephan said calling back the graveler to summon a Giant Snake made out of rocks

"Ready to fight, Serperior?" the Onix asked

"No, I will be your adversary now" Spirit said moving to take Green's place while he went to Scar to have his wounds cured by the pikachu.

"Nice fight, Green, if you keep this up you may end up with an actual pair of balls...if you don't fuck everything up next time that is" Scar said while administering few potions to the Serperior

"If I didn't know you, I may think that you are complimenting me _OUCH!" _Green said grinning, before yelping as Scar got momentarily _brutal_ while healing him

"Don't worry, if you ruin everything I WILL make sure you will understand that I am not happy, now let me finish, you fucker" Scar answered glaring him into silence.

**Fight - Spirit VS Rock the Onix - **

"May the ones who fight, fight well" Spirit said

"Be as you say, I may be only a Lv 20, but I won't go down without fighting!" Rock answered

"**Rock Throw!**" The Onix yelled starting the fight, his tail slamming on the terrain shooting huge chunks or Rock up in the air, making them fall towards Spirit

"Good move, but not enough" the Lucario said sprinting forward on all four, dodging each rock with ease, before jumping on the Onix' head

"**Metal Claw!**" Spirit yelled moving one hand down to hit the huge mon's head, leaving deep gushes on the solid rock of his body, throwing him down

"NOO! Get up, you idiot! I won't lose to some trainer-less bastard! GET UP!" Stephan bellowed in rage

"I...I need to win this, nothing personal, but I won't go down so easily" Rock said getting up, an eye forced closed by one of the wounds the Lucario gave him

"Then we will continue" Spirit said as the Onix sprinted forward

"**Tackle!**" the Huge Rock-made Snake yelled charging forward

"**Force Palm!**" Spirit said _Stopping_ the other pokemon's charge with a blue-glowing palm-thrust, deep cracks opening on the floor as the two attacks discharged their own energy in the opposite direction.

As the two pokemon kept glaring at each other a tense silence fell in the gym.

"So? Come on, Onix! Squash him!" Stephan ordered stomping down

"He is still conscious? A real warrior indeed" Green said in pride, recognizing the Onix' fighting spirit

Rising slowly in all his imposing height, Rock glared at the Lucario, his strained voice carrying all his determination

"I won't go down...not now...not ever" he said fiercely

"I wouldn't want it in any other way" Spirit said smirking as his foe's tail rose again

"**Rock Throw!** AAAAAAH!" Rock said slamming his tail down to use again the rain of rocks

"That's the way a warrior fight, **Dark Pulse! **ARRUUUUU!" letting out a fearsome owl, Spirit launched a wave of dark energy, destroying the falling rocks and causing the Onix to scream in pain as the concentrated malicious intent crushed on him.

"**Rock Tomb!**" in a desperate move, Rock slammed again his tail down, this time creating several spears of rock around the Lucario to entrap him

"**Metal Claw**!" Spirit countered with few ferocious swipes of his claws tearing the _prison_ to pieces in his haste to reach the enemy

"At least...it slowed you down...**Tackle!**" Rock the Onix said trying once again to squash the canine mon using his bigger size

"Useless! **Quick Attack!**" Spirit answered disappearing in a burst of speed, barely dodging the attack to move at the Onix' side and slashing his face in the meantime

"**Force Palm!**" the canine creature yelled centring the rock-made body with a fierce attack, leaving a _paw-shaped_ hole on Rock's body, making him fall down in pain

"It's not over yet!" the Onix said seething at his enemy

"**RAGE!**" he then yelled as his eyes went clouded by an endless rage

"Damn!" Lucario cursed as the huge Pokemon managed to land an hit on him, slamming him down in a crater

"GRAAAAAAAH!" the Huge rock-made snake bellowed as he kept hitting the Lucario, sending him deeper and deeper underground

"FUCK! Get your ass up, you Idiot! This is only the first Gym! We can't screw up everything just at the beginning!" Scar yelled as the attacks went on and on

"Such...such brutality!" Green said in horror

"WRAAAAA!" Rock said as he moved again to slam his whole body on his enemy

"**F-Force Palm!**" Spirit's voice resounded as the Onix' head whipped back from the attack, the Lucario's strength combined with the mad charge of the rock-type mon making the collision even harder, numerous cracks appearing on the Onix' face, making him scream again in pain and rage.

"Forgetting strategy in order to just blitz me...I thought you were better than this" Spirit said stumbling out of the hole, moving his arm to make his bones _pop-out_ in place, groaning at the sensation

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" the Onix said charging again in a blind fury

"No, you won't, you got me few times...but your luck ends here" the Lucario said charging all his **aura **in his right hand, making it shine brightly

"WAAAAAAH!" Rock was always closer, his only eye still open glaring an hole in the blue mon's face

"This is it, **FORCE PALM!**" with a fierce scream Spirit attacked the Onix' head with all his power, making small chunks of the pokemon's face fly around as his head whipped back, making him watch the ceiling with empty eyes in silence

"_The fight is over_" Spirit said using with some difficulty his power to talk to Humans and Pokemon alike

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! You have not a trainer! You can't win without one!" Stephan said in denial

"ONIX! Stop fucking around and destroy him!" the Gym leader yelled with crazed eyes

"Ugh!" Rock muttered as his body slowly fell to the ground with a thunderous _**BOOM!**_ That shook the whole gym, shaking himself from time to time in pain even while unconscious.

"Good job, Fido! That's how you fight" Scar said grinning, using few ailments to cure the canine pokemon

"Consider yourself lucky, little rat...I am too tired to kill you for that _Fido_ comment" Spirit answered glaring at him

"He was a Lv 20, you are a Lv 31, he was really so good to have you get tired?" Flame asked

"Level or not, he was still an huge mass of moving rock, he still weights a lot" he answered shrugging

"THERE! All sparking new! You are just as lazy as Mister Flaming-ass Lizard, here, that idiot barely scratched you" Scar said slapping Spirit's back

"Then I fear I am getting rusty, I will need to start training again since not long time ago a fight like that would have been a joke to me" the Lucario said sighing

"I still have a Pokemon! I can still win!" Stephan said glaring at the group, the murmuring of the trainers present only helping his rage grow with the humiliation

"Flame? Do you want to take my place?" Spirit asked

"...Nah! If Greenwall wants he can have that, some extra experience may be good for him" the Charmelleon said with a lazy wave of his hand

"My deepest thank you, Sir Flame" Green said moving in his place in the fighting ground

"I will win, GEODUDE! You better win this or I will personally turn your sorry ass into dust!" Stephan yelled launching his last pokeball, freeing a little sphere with arms on the ground

"Destroy the bastard, Green! I want to find some chicks for our victory party!" Scar yelled to his companion

"If you say so, Sir Scar, I guess I will do my best and do not waste time in useless talks" the Serperior said with a little smile, starting to enjoy his electrical friend's _peculiar_ way of cheering

"Me will win! **Magnitude! Magnitude 7!**" the little rock-type mon said slamming his hands on the floor, creating a strong earthquake that threw Green down

"Insolent Brute! **Vine Whip!**" the Serperior answered hitting him with two long vines, slamming him on the floor

"UGH!" the Geodude grunted in pain

"It's not over yet! **Rock Throw!**" the little mon answered tearing out few pieces of the gym to throw them

"**Energy Ball!**" Green answered by shooting the green ball of energy towards the rocks, destroying them and launching the rock pokemon back

"Nonononononono! Get your ass up and fight! FIGHT!" Stephan said kicking the Geodude, forcing him to get up

"_The ones like you are the worst kind of humans around_" Scar said glaring at him

"SHUT UP! You all are only useful as long as you have a trainer! Without us you are just a bunch of useless animals! GEODUDE! Kill that bastard!" the Gym Leader said spitting around in rage

"Me...me can still fight" the little rock said shaking

"**Rock throw**!" trying again, the Geodude launched again few rocks with all his strength, this time hitting Green that wasn't fast enough to evade

"**Magnitude! Magnitude 6!**" he then said creating a new earth quake, further damaging the Serperior

"**Leech seed!**" Green said spitting few seeds towards the Geodude, the little things sending their roots deep down his _skin_

"I will take your energy if you don't mind, **Wrap!**" The Serperior then said wrapping himself around his foe, making cracks appear on the tiny body as the two rolled on the floor

"NOOOO!" Stephan yelled in rage as the Geodude's eyes slowly started closing

"_The power of the __**wrap**__ move and the absorption of the seeds will rapidly weakening him, call him back, the fight is over_" Spirit said with a calm voice

"I...I..." Stephan muttered with wide eyes as he called back his pokemon, Scar moving rapidly to heal Green

"There is no need my friend, that gentleman had enough energy to heal my wounds" the snake answered smiling

"Fine by me, less work for me to do, good fight" Scar answered shrugging

"Give them the Badge and **rock smash**, Stephan, they earned them...then we will talk about your ideals about Pokemon" Minato said forcefully taking the Badge and technique from the Gym Leader's hands, throwing them to Spirit

"I will wait for you in my gym, train hard or I will be displeased" the Blond then said

"_We will do our best, thank you_" Spirit said as the two bowed to each other

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! CATCH THEM! CATCH THEEEEM!" Stephan yelled with crazed eyes as the various trainers started moving towards the group

"OH, NO YOU DON'T! RUN GUYS! I WILL DISTRACT THEM!" Minato yelled launching several grey spheres on the ground, filling the Gym with a dense smoke screen

"LET'S GO!" Flame yelled as he took the front while Spirit covered the back with Scar and Green in the middle scanning the sides.

"**THUNDERSHOCK!**" summoning a concentrated lightning attack Scar opened an hole in the Gym wall for them to use

"**Energy Ball!**" Green yelled launching the green projectile against few trainers that managed to come too close to them, launching them back severely bruised

"Let's get the fuck out!" Scar yelled as the four managed to reach the near forest, disappearing in the tall grass

"To where now?" Green asked

"Towards the sea, the second gym should be near the docks of Waternice City" Scar answered reading from a _trainer's guide_ he found in one of the pockets of his belt.

"It will be a long walk, let's rest somewhere to recover some energy" Flame said

"I think Flame is right, we can sleep a little, the Gym won't go anywhere" Spirit said nodding

"Fine, let's follow the lazy-ass suggestion this time" Scar answered as the group changed direction, moving south, towards the next gym.

**Several hours later – Road 6 – bushes at the side of the road - **

"Okay! Those Pokemon _stole_ my turn with the Gym Leader, forcing me to be late and fight with Satoshi at the gym, but as a good rival I still gave him a good fight...too bad I lost, but I will surely defeat him or my name is no more Shadow Therival!" a black haired boy said with conviction

"Now, let's see what's hiding in the tall grass, I need some new pokemon to kick that _hero_'s ass!" he then said jumping in the tall grass, directly on Scar's tail waking him up.

"Oooh! Yes! use your tongue! There! Ther..." Scar was moaning in his sleep during one of his usual _wet dreams_ when an atrocious pain coming form his tail woke him up

"Sir Scar! Are you okay?" Green asked worried as the others too woke up with his scream

"AH! A mass encounter, perfect!" Shadow said in glee, somehow ignoring how the weaker pokemon in the area were moving to find shelter as Scar rose from his laying position, MURDER could be seen in his eyes.

"I was having sex with a clefairy...but you woke me up before I could put it in..." the pikachu said with a dark, low tone

"HIT THE DECK!" Spirit yelled as he could feel the pure WRATH in the electric-type mon's aura

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Scar screamed as an imposing _tower_ of electricity moved towards the sky, burning a great part of the surrounding area to dust

"Let's move, we still have a second gym to visit" he then growled moving towards the road

"And the human? you kinda _roasted_ him " Flame asked

"FUCK THE HUMAN! Take his money, equipment and let's fuck whatever female he had in his Team!" Scar answered with rage as he tore open the trainer's pack, the still smoking boy groaning in pain.

"We will really have sex with that human's pokemon?" Green asked worried

"One of them is a female Serperior apparently" Flame said opening one of the balls in a flash of light

"Oh my!" said a now _highly_ interested Green

"Where am I? What happened to my trainer?" the female looking around worried

"I am sorry for my friend's savage behaviour, but it was necessary for us to evade capture" Green said moving closer

"I can understand, sir?" she asked

"Greenwall von munshinson, at your service m'lady" the Serperior answered bowing

"An heir of a great family, I see...Madame Grass, nice to meet you" the female answered with an equal bow

"Take out your balls, Green, your kind is too much polite...I bet she would like a _savage_ to spend some time with" Scar whispered smirking

"She is a cultured woman, not a beast" he answered hissing

"YO! Miss Grass, my friend was wondering if you could be interested in spending few _wild_ minutes in his company, I think you won't regret his _lack_ of _manners_ in that situation" Scar said grinning

"What? What _a...savage_ way to ask if I am interested in mating!" Grass answered sneering

"Mating? He was talking about simple Sex, few rough, animal hours of _fun_, nothing important, just a way to _scratch an itch_" the Pikachu answered

"Sir Scar!" Green said outraged

"Oh my! Such an indecent man...how dare you..." Grass said trying to look offended, but a rather _peculiar_ scent attracted Green's attention

"Eh! What did I tell you? She is aroused, come on! Show her your _vine_ hehehehe!" Scar said grinning

"Telling lies is not befitting of a lady...I shall _Gulp!_...I shall _p-p-punish _you" Green said getting closer, trying to sound intimidating

"Please...have mercy, you brute" she answered looking down, her _scent_ becoming stronger

"We...we will be back soon, wait for us" the Serperior said as the two moved deeply in the forest.

"You are corrupting him" Spirit said sighing

"Naah! I am just taking out the stick he has in his ass" Scar answered

"Still, it makes me wonder how his kind does it...you know? Since they actually lack _arms _and _legs_" Flame said curious

"The females have their privates in the lower side of the belly and near the tip of the tail, I had some fun with an Arbok once, the _structure_ should be the same" Scar answered

"How about the difference in sizes...you are kinda _little_" Spirit said, smirking at the fuming pikachu

"My body may be little...but _this_ is more than enough" the smirking Scar answered showing off his _weapon_

"KYYYYYAAAAAA!" the two pokemon's disgusted screams echoed in the whole forest

"You were saying, Fido?" the electric-type mon asked

"Please...no more...take it away" the Lucario pleaded while in a foetal position

"OOOH! SIR Green! PLEASE! Tell me interesting things!" Grass moaning voice could be heard

"Shall I introduce myself in thee, my dear?" Green asked

"YES! I am giving you my blessing, please explore my depths!" she answered

"Are they fucking or having a tea ceremony?" Scar asked bored

"Their kind is polite even in those moments, fascinating" Spirit said

"Boring if you ask me" the Pikachu said yawning

While the three were waiting for their friend to finish, a far away song caught their interest as the two voices singing were coming closer and closer.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I know that song! Could it be!?" Scar said incredulous, moving his head towards the source.

"_We mash up the place, turn up the bass,  
And make them all have fun,  
Ah we-a blaze the fyah, make it bun dem!_

_We mash up the place, turn up the bass,_  
_And make sure soundboy run,_  
_And we will end your week, just like a sunday!_

_We mash up the place, turn up the bass,_  
_And make them all have fun,_  
_Skrillex-ah blaze the fire, make it bun dem!_" Two pokemon sang while floating towards the group

(_Make it Bun them – copyright Skrillex and Damian Marley – I don't own song or anything else)_

"Gas! Gasser!" Scar yelled happily running towards the two

"_Make it_...SCAR! Brotha! What are you doing here?" a little black _ball_ surrounded by a purple smoke asked with his big eyes going wide

"We thought that you would never leave that cave you live in! what happened?" the bigger one, a purple pokemon with two hands_ detached_ from his body asked with a curious tone

"Spirit, Flame...those two bastards are Gas and Gasser two brothers that also are the only two people I actually consider TRUE friends other than _family_" Scar said making presentations

"You mean we are not your friends already?" Flame asked with fake hurt in his voice

"We just started our mission, give me time" the pikachu answered

"A Gastly and an Haunter, you two are brothers?" Spirit asked

"Yes, dog-mon! When the rest of the family broke up we remained together, ma brother Gasser evolved before me...so I basically call him _big brother_" the Gastly answered nodding

"Few months ago we found Scar's cave, we kinda interrupted his fun with...what was that?" Gasser the Haunter said

"A Meganium" Scar answered smirking

"Yep, kinda th'a screamer...what are you people doing here?" Gas asked

"We are on a mission, defeat Gym Leaders, Elite Four and the Champion without a Trainer, we already have the first badge and were moving towards the second Gym, we made a little pause and a friend of us is actually mating" Flame answered lazily

"Without a trainer? Kinda hard-core stuff, Scar" Gasser said in surprise

"Yep! Wanna join us? Two ghost could be useful as guards and spies" Scar answered

"What'ya think? Should we go, brotha?" the little Gastly asked

"...may as well, we kinda were going around without something to do to pass the time" the Haunter answered shrugging

"Your level?" Spirit asked

"I am a Lv 20" the Gastly said

"And I am a Lv 25" the Haunter said

"Should be good enough for now, welcome aboard" Flame said nodding

"How long will it take to your friend to finish?" Gasser asked

"I AM REACHING THE APEX OF MY PLEASURE!" Grass screamed happily in chorus with Green

"I SHALL RELEASE MYSELF TOO!" he screamed as well.

"I can only guess, but I think they just finished" Spirit said as the two Serperiors exited their _love nest_ few minutes later

"It was an interesting meeting, milady, I hope this won't be the last time we meet" Green said

"I hope the same, sir Green, my virtue will wait your vigorous return" the female said as she re-entered her pokeball

"Good for you, I hope it was worth it" Scar said yawning

"It was really a welcomed thing, my friend, shall we continue?" Green asked

"We better, soon other trainers may reach here, better move" Scar said moving to the head of the group

"Those two are Gas and Gasser, two old _friends_ of Scar, they will act as Guards and Spies" Flame explained as the group started moving hidden in the shadows near the route.

"Nice to make your acquittance" the Serperior said bowing

"Yo! Nice work widd'a bitch, ya made her screaming lik'a mad" Gas the Gastly said smirking

"Cool stuff, bro" Gasser said patting his back with a floating hand

"Thank you...I guess" Green answered sweat-dropping

"How did you two managed to be friend with..._him_" Spirit asked curious while pointing at Scar

"Scar is a cool guy, the brotha knows his way with females and fighting, he helped us with our travels" Gas answered

"Scored with a lot of females and learned a lot of cool tricks and secrets thanks to him" Gasser added

"And he promised to not try anything with our sistah" Gas then said

"Like it was difficult to promise that...tell me how I am supposed to fuck someone incorporeal" Scar said shrugging

"Even by knowing you for so little, I won't be surprised if you would have tried it just to see if you could stick your penis inside her" Spirit answered sighing

"I am a man with an open mind, I don't like the idea of being forced to _use_ only pikachus for my needs" he answered

"And you fit humans as well in your _open mind_ ?" Flame asked

"Ya can't judge before tryin', taste awesome" Gas said grinning

"I admit I was kinda disgusted at the beginning, now we haunt houses in hope that some schoolgirl with an ancient camera shows up thinking she can _exorcise_ us with that" Gasser said

"A camera?" Flame asked

"Yep, we found one of those and decided to try...HAHAHAHA! You can't imagine how many of them believe in the whole _camera obscura_ thing, we even leave behind _clues_ about how the camera is supposed to work" Gasser said laughing in glee

"We then use some illusions to keep'em occupied while we give a lick or two, making dem leave tha house screaming in fear" Gas said

"We don't rape them, but we learned that each of them as a slightly different _taste_, if you know what I mean" Gasser said proud

"Arceus! You two are even worse than Scar, now I understand why you three are friends" Spirit said groaning

"Tell it to Kisumi...tha' girl kept coming back for months...we had to lock a lodda doors to keep her out" Gas said shivering

"We are sure she _liked_ the thing, she kept yelling stuff like: _Oh! I am so alone and defenceless! I have finished the film of the camera, what should I do? Now everyone could lick me unopposed, poor __DEFENCELESS__ me!_" Gasser said in disgust, imitating a female voice

"R-really!?" Flame asked in disbelief

"Yeah...sick humans and their deviant sexual impulse, we did it mostly as a game to scare people off, but that sicko kept coming back with always less clothes on, hoping we would have done that again or worse" Gasser said with few gagging noises

"The way tha' woman was looking at us...I still feel violated, brotha" Gass said shivering

"We are safe now, little brother, she can't catch you" the Haunter said hugging his little brother

"She tried?" Scar asked curious

"When she discovered the truth she ran away, the next day she presented herself with a belt full of Pokeballs and Megaballs, an Abra and a lecherous grin I still see in my nightmares" Gasser answered as the gastly in his arms started sobbing

"She said she wanted her _favourite Gastly_ to play with" Gas said sniffing

"Sick bitch" Scar said shaking his head.

**Neonova – Secret Location – underground Base – In the meantime -**

"Boss?" a man wearing a black suit with a purple eye printed on the back asked nearing his boss, the black mask covering the top half of his head was leaving his mouth free to show the satisfied smirk he was sporting

"What do you want?" the _Boss_, a man wearing a similar black suit, with the addition of a long robe and without a mask asked back in annoyance, his eyes never leaving the huge console he was working on, data flashing on the big screen from time to time

"We found it! We found _the_ _Temple!"_ the man said in ecstasy

"...Wonderful...have the scientific department move, I want every bit of information we can gain from there, HE must be awaken!" the Boss said turning his head to glare at the masked goon

"As you wish, Boss!" the man answered bowing "May chaos cleanse the world and reset the Creation" he then said leaving the room

"May the chaos..." the Boss answered

"Soon...soon the god of Chaos, the brother of Arceus will be awake once again, and his power will distort the world, turning everything into Pure Chaos from which _I_ will then reshape the whole Creation into MY vision of perfection!" the man said with wide, crazed eyes

"I, Viktor Blakole, will reign as the sole god of this world! Bending the power of Order and Chaos to my will!" the man said opening his arms wide, watching enraptured the flag with a purple, slitted eye hanging from the ceiling, _Team Khaos_ was written under it, saluting with a deep bow the symbol of HIS criminal Organization.

"Soon, oh great _Chaotic One_, soon you will have your revenge on your traitorous brother Arceus, the one that trapped you after creating this _flawed_ reality" he said as the screen showed an ancient mosaic of an huge four-legged pokemon labelled _Arceus_ fighting against a giant creature whose part of the image was damaged by the passing of time.

"I will give you freedom under my command, and you will give me the keys for my _ascension_" Viktor then said with a wide smile before leaving his lab to guide the extraction Team moving towards _the_ _Temple._

**Somewhere Outside Reality - **

"Interesting, it seems that someone will try to awake the old man, no matter for how long I watch them, human's thirst for power will never cease to amaze me" an huge shadow said watching Viktor from the _reflection_ of one of the mirrors in the lab of the man's base, smirking in amusement.

"Wonder how dear old Palkia and Dialga will react at the news...this, if they don't know already hahahaha!" the pokemon said laughing in glee.

"Maybe is time for me to make an appearance as well, can't have the embodiment of Chaos appear without the embodiments of _Time, Space _and _Anti-Matter _being there as well to wait for him, especially me more than the other two, can't have the first _barely evolved primape_ coming to destroy my home, I may have the _fame_ of being violent...but at least MY problems never come back to bite me once I have dealt with them" he then said moving towards other _reflections_ to follow the Team Khaos' Leader.

"Humans...bunch of hungry fools, never satisfied with what they have" Giratina, _Master_ of the _Reverse World_ said sighing.

He was a towering snake-like pokemon with six black, ghostly streamers on his back, each one with a bright red spike at the end, his mouth was hidden by his head plates, which could swing open sideways when talking, spike-like protrusions acting as _legs _and four more golden spikes near the edge of the tail.

Humming to himself, or _itself_ as those ignorant humans could say, he moved to spy on the human world, curious at what they had planned for the _rebirth_ of the brother of Arceus.

**Neonova – Waternice City – docks - **

"So...we need a boat to reach a group of isolated Islands, beat the four _Bosses, _one on each island, in their _Mini-gym_ so to obtain part of the _Key_ we need to open the gate to the _Main_ Gym here and then beat the Gym Leader for the _Foamy Badge_?" Scar asked groaning

"Yes, the Gym Leader, Beatrice, apparently sustain that a real trainer need a strong spirit other than a Strong Team, this will test the determination of every new trainer coming here, so to show _how determined_ they are to continue on their path towards the Champion's title" Spirit answered nodding

"Be as you say...to me this is a complete bullshit" Scar answered sighing

"Me too, brotha, this is a pil'a crap" Gas said nodding

"But sadly a waste of time we have to endure if we want to go on" Green said patting with his tail the Lucario's back, last time he tried it with Scar the others had to drag him until the effect of the Pikachu's **Static** ability wore off, apparently he was still on a bad mood for the rough awakening.

"At least there are nice clouds here, until we find a solution I will...be able...to...re...lax..." Flame said as he slowly started to drift into sleep, a little snot-bubble inflating and deflating as he breathed.

"Good! Now the lazy-ass is asleep! Anything else?" Scar said in anger

"Let's see if we can find a boat we can sneak in" Spirit said as Green lifted the charmelleon with a pair of vines

"We will go scout, wait here" Gasser said as he and Gas turned invisible to near the various boats

"This way!" Gas said as few minutes later both returned, signalling the group to follow the two.

"We found a ship directed there, in the future we will need a companion able to take us around by flying, we can't use the same methods of humans or they will attack us" Spirit said

"I fear you are right, Sir Spirit, for now we can hope that Sir Flame will soon evolve into a Charizard, like that he should be able to carry us" Green said

"Not everyone, we will need someone else, because the three of us may be too much for 'Lazy Bastard' here" Scar said pointing at the still sleeping Charmelleon

"For now he would be enough since we don't need his help and both me and Gas can use our psychic powers to _carry_ you, Scar" Gasser said

"Yeah, we will make yar ass float like us" Gas said grinning

"Let's go! They are starting to move!" Spirit called out as they boarded the ship.

"_SS-Cantfindaname_ ...what a strange name to give to a ship" Green muttered curious

**Whirlpool Islands – First Island - two hours later - **

"Okay, the first _Boss_ should be in the _mini_-Gym in the centre of the island, let's find him" Spirit said as they managed to sneak out

"_Yaaawn!_ Why did you wake me up? I was having a nice nap" Flame asked groaning

"Ookay! Let's focus people! They will focus mainly, if not only, on water-type pokemon, meaning that Scar and Green should be in the front since they will be at advantage, me and both Gas and Gasser will intervene should problems arise" Spirit said

"Some extra experience is always well accepted, thank you" The Serperior answered bowing

"Ah! Finally is my turn to kick some ass!" Scar said grinning

"Are you ready, brother?" the Haunter asked worried

"More than ever" the little Gastly answered

"_Sigh!_ I will act as strategist and as guard, be ready, if they don't know already, after this the next trainers and Gym Leaders will be waiting for us" Flame said groaning

"And we will be ready for them!" Scar answered

A group of trainers and citizens arguing with a police officer attracted their attention.

"What do you mean the forest is off-limits!?" a man asked with rage filling his voice

"I Live there! You can't stop me from reaching my house!" a woman yelled

"Until we discover what kind of wild pokemon is hiding there we can't put you all in danger" the Female police officer said as her colleague tried to calm the crowd down with little success

"A wild Pokemon? They are scared of just one of us?" Green said curious

"It must be a powerful one or a rather violent exemplar" Flame mused

"It's a Gardevoir..." and black canine pokemon said sighing

"An Houndour? What are you doing here?" Gasser asked

"Me and my trainer came here to try and beat the first _Boss_..but we were attacked" he answered sighing

"And you lost?" Spirit asked

"She was a Lv 30...I am barely a Lv 16, it's not like I had any chance, she has a Talonflame backing her up" the canine mon answered shuddering at the memory

"A female Gardevoir, eh? Never fucked one" Scar said smiling evilly

"Then stay away from her, she a damned nympho...she...she ambushed us, after the battle she opened my and the other pokeballs and...and..." the Houndour said before starting to sob, covering his eyes with his paws

"How many were in your Team?" the Serperior asked

"We were six...she, she used her powers to bind us...then she started with the strongest before moving towards the weakest so to prolong the torture...she went at it with the others one, two...I don't know how many times...I...I lasted three hours before blacking out...she managed to crack the bones in my pelvis!...my friend ponyta almost lost his mind after the sixth time...when she finished she attacked even our trainer...the poor boy will never walk straight again...she...she is..." he answered before the sobbing got louder, making his words impossible to understand.

"Be strong, you people managed to run away at least" Flame said trying to console the broken pokemon

"She..._sniff!_ She had her friend dumping us here..._Sniff!_ We decided to keep the whole thing a secret to save whatever remained of our self-esteem...he is still in the hospital, I needed some air to try and forget...I don't want that badge anymore!" he said whining and sniffing.

"Arceusdammit! Just what we needed, a _female _Scar! What will we do now?" Flame asked groaning

"I think we should try, we are stronger than that trainer's team and know about her existence, she shouldn't be able to catch us by surprise" The Lucario said pinching the bridge of his nose

"What a nasty foe awaits us, what do you think, Sir Scar?...Sir Scar? Are you alright?" Green asked watching his yellow friend, catching the other members' attention with his lack of response

"A...A Nymphomaniac...a nymphomaniac Gardevoir...a nympho..." Scar said as he was hyperventilating, wide unblinking eyes fixed on the forest as droll flowed from his mouth in waves, he was repeating the same words over and over in an endless circle.

"Maybe he broke him..." Gasser said worried

"Try to snap him out of it, brotha" Gas said moving closer

"Hoy, are you there? Troublesome rat" flame said snapping his fingers in front of the Pikachu's face

"His Aura is _flat_, strange, he usually is a walking storm, what happened?" the Lucario said as the group started calling Scar to try and help him.

"A NYMPHOOOOO!" Scar suddenly screamed as he started running towards the forest with a crazed look in his face

"Damned idiot! Let's catch him before he ends up in trouble!" the Lucario said as the group started giving chase.

"I will bloody castrate that imbecile!" Green roared in a rare display of anger as the trees started closing on them the more they moved towards the centre of the island.

"Let's hope tha' woman won't be one of those _dominatrix_ humans talk about" Gas said

"Maybe it will be funny after all! Hahahaha!" Gasser said grinning.

Who knows what will happen, their adventure may stop here, or they may gain two new allies, only time will tell.

**The End of the Chapter! ^ ^**

**I wrote this trying to see how a **_**pokemon fight**_** works, if I made some mistake please help me, it's the first time that I write a pokemon fanfic so I don't exactly know how this work, okay? **

**I will wait for your suggestions ^ ^**

**See you around!**

**Tremor230**


End file.
